The MultiMain Club
by cleverun
Summary: Ben 10, Artemis Fowl, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Adventure Time, & more. The MMC is a Club where main characters can hang out. But with mysterious leaders, forced secret keeping & mysterious pasts, what's it's true purpose? Artemis is determined to find out. Replacing Harry Potter with Judai Yuki. Animes referred to are always subbed. -DISCONTINUED, to be re-done.
1. First Encounter

Benjamin Tennyson and Artemis Fowl have been through a lot together. But, how did their odd friendship start? Many argue that they were brought together by fate. Others believed that they met in a dire situation and were bonded by trauma. But the truth is, they were really brought together by Master Ron Robert Wagner, also known as Chief-in-Command Bob. It all started with Bob's desire to add Master Fowl II to a multiverse club. 

"So, Chief, you want me to go to Fowl Manor and just... give it to him?" Ben asked. 

"Correct," Was Ron Robert Wagner's reply. 

Ben was rather stunned by this request. "No explanations or anything? Just give it to him? Will he even know what he has?" 

"For perhaps two years, no, he won't." Bob understood the oddness of his request. Only when someone was thoroughly shocked would someone question the Chief in Command. And even then, he would be sure that they would thoroughly regret it. "But until then, I suggest you read the Artemis Fowl series and find out as much about him as you can. I have plans for you two in the future, and I have a feeling you two won't get along unless you honestly try." 

"Two years!" Ben started. He had only allowed Bob to continue his order because he had been frozen with shock. "I was given an invitation to the club three years before my show started, and I got a thorough explanation immediately."

"I am perfectly aware how you were invited," Chief-in-Command Bob said testily, "I invited you. You were the first member. And to answer your unstated query, I believe Artemis is a little less reckless then you were." 

Ben could only stare, angry at Bob for ordering him to do something so careless and yet heavily regretting his outburst. 

"Alright," Ben said, "I trust you." Which was a straightforward lie.

Nevertheless, Bob said, "Excellent. I've sent the instructions to your Invitation. Teleport there now." 

Ben reluctantly reached down his shirt and pulled out a necklace with a flat disc on the end. Once the flat disc left the skin of his chest, it swelled into a large, glowing blue orb. He placed it in his palm and cradled it as though it held his life force. It of course, did. He then thought, Fowl Manor. An image of the manor instantly popped into his head. His surroundings began to spin until they became a blur of lines, and then darkness. 

Inside, he thought. I have to be inside. They won't let me in. I have to be inside already. 

And sure enough, the fourteen year-old Tennyson appeared in the study that previously belonged to Artemis Fowl Senior, right in front of twelve year-old Artemis Fowl the second. 

"Don't call Butler," Ben warned. The Chief had given him enough information to survive this encounter. At least, Ben hoped he had. "I just want to give you something." 

But of course Artemis wouldn't listen to the first warning. Artemis pressed the intercom button. "Butler, we have intruders." 

"Intruder," Ben corrected. "And don't bother. My Invitation already turned off the intercom." 

"Your what?" Artemis asked. "How did you get in here? The Fowl Manor has some of the most advance securities in-" 

"Listen, don't bother, alright?" Ben pulled a necklace, much like his own, out of his pocket. It was gray, and did not glow. "Here," he tossed it to Artemis. It plopped on the table, as a result of the Irishman making no attempt to catch it. "That's called an Invitation. You're being invited to the Multi-Main Club. Don't show it to anyone; only you're supposed to know. Don't try to sell it, either. It's useless to anyone but you and it'll just come back. And don't try to open or dispose of it. It won't open or break, and again, it'll come back. Just put it on, and all of your questions about it, me, and the Club will be answered." He paused. "But of course you're going to ignore all of my warnings. And we invite you to try." 

"Just who are you?" Artemis asked. Artemis was not used to being interrupted. This intruder was loud, had a prideful air, and to top it all off, he had only allowed Artemis to say three sentences. _No_, the boy thought almost angrily. _Two and a half_. 

"Put on your Invitation and find out," Ben said. He grabbed his own invitation. "Oh, and one more thing: once you put it on, don't take it off. And try to put it on at night." And with that, the mysterious boy vanished. 

Just as everyone with knowledge of this event had predicted, Artemis quickly told Butler what had happened, then proceeded to ignore almost all of Ben's other warnings. And of course, Ben's predictions were accurate. Every time Artemis tried to sell or dispose of the necklace, it somehow appeared on the pillow of his bed. When he tried to see how it worked or what it did, it wouldn't open–not even budge. It seemed entirely useless.

Later on, he would kidnap elfin Captain Holly Short, followed by multiple adventures with her and the LEP, or Lower Elements Police. Throughout these adventures, Butler put the supposed encounter at the back of his head. Someone breaking into the Manor was serious, true, but the boy had not once returned, and there was no footage of him anywhere. He had been there for less than two minutes, and he caused no damage. Had it not been for the magically returning necklace, Butler might have even dismissed his charge's story as a side effect of stress due to the struggling budget, the loss of his father, and the worsening condition of his mother. Artemis himself had considered this possibility. When the budget grew strong again, they hired private investigators to find more about this boy, but that led nowhere. They had even asked for help of the fairy people, but to everyone's bewilderment, their scientists could find nothing. Foaly himself was the first to inspect the necklace. Artemis gave him the mysterious accessory, only to see Foaly days later wearing a blank expression. He then gave a forced chuckle and claimed that it was nothing more than a useless relic Artemis created to rib him. The young human attempted to argue, but Foaly had convinced himself that it was merely a trick. This made Artemis realize how truly amazing the accessory was. 

Eventually, object seemed to haunt Artemis. Every once and a while, the events of the night so long ago would seep into his head, and he would think of the necklace. He would become immensely frustrated and extremely curious. What would happen if he wore the necklace? Should he put it on someone else, as a test? Eventually, some time before the Lost Colony adventure, he finally got too curious to ignore the necklace any longer. He put it on, and was promptly teleported to the Multi-Main Club headquarters.


	2. Bad First Impressions

A/N: To be clear, this is before Lost Colony and Order of the Phoenix, and after all current episodes of Ben 10 and Adventure Time. Flames welcome.

The friendship of Ben Tennyson and Artemis Fowl began as a forced acquaintanceship. They had minimal interest in each other, and only interacted on Chief-in-Command Bob's orders, or when Ben make a bad joke in attempt to make their interactions less awkward. After all, the two had little to nothing in common.

Or so they thought.

During the time period when members of the club where allowed to come, Artemis spent most of his time exploring the area known as the headquarters for the Multi-Main Club. The only time he wasn't doing this was when he was in the companionship of Ben and his friends (whom shall be revealed shortly), on, of course, Chief-in-Command Bob's orders. He would normally read a book while Ben and his friends conversed during this time. Ben himself would play with or talk to his friends most of the time, and exercise in training courses when he wasn't.

But, why, you're probably asking, does Chief-in-Command Bob want Ben and Artemis to interact? When asked, Bob would claim that he wanted Artemis to have a friend, so that he not be all alone in the club. Ben, he claimed, was the friendliest person there. However, Ben and Artemis discover Bob's true intentions eventually, and in due time, you will as well. But that's a story for another time. Now is the time for the story of Ben and Artemis's acquaintanceship, or rather, how it began.

Of course, when Artemis had teleported to the Multiple Universe Main Character Club Headquarters, he had been mostly expecting it, but it still came as a bit of a shock.

"Two years," someone said. "You're right on schedule. Or s_ch_edule, as you Irishmen say," Ben chuckled, pronouncing the _ch_ in schedule.

"This is the…" Artemis began.

"Multi-Main Club HQ," Ben said. "Two years, you still remember. Even after you had the mind wipe."

"How did you know about that?" Artemis asked.

"I'll explain everything," Ben said, waving his hand for the Irishman to walk with him. "Follow me."

They entered what appeared to be a school cafeteria. It seemed ready to hold over three hundred people, but Artemis only counted eight persons there.

"There are more," Ben said. "But they don't always come. Speaking of which," He turned to a ghastly looking woman with high cheekbones and moving tattoos. "Hey, Tally!" Ben called.

The girl snarled at him.

"That's Tally Youngblood," Ben explained. "She's from the Uglies series."

"Series?" Artemis asked.

Ben motioned for them to sit at a table. At this table were a boy with a blue shirt and a rabbit hat that concealed most of his head, and...

"Are you Daniel Rsadcliffe?" Artemis asked, sitting down.

"No," the boy replied in an impatient way, as if he'd been in this situation several times. "I'm the real Harry Potter."

Artemis would have believed that this was sarcasm, but the boy had delivered his line too seriously. The Irishman's eyes narrowed. "How...?"

"I'm from the TV show, Ben 10," Ben explained. "And you," he said, removing a book from his jacket, "are from the book series, Artemis Fowl."

Artemis took the book and inspected it. "Explain," He said finally.

Ben said, "You may be a book character in one universe, but you're real in your own. For all we know, every universe out there is just a story in another."

Artemis paused. "….That makes sense," The child prodigy finally mumbled, "at least, somewhat."

"This club brings the multiverse together," Harry said. "It's a revolutionary thing."

"Multiverse?" Artemis said in wonder. "You have access to the entire multiverse... with these?" he removed his necklace. "You called them _Invitations _when we last met?"

"You catch on fast," admired the boy with the white hat, though he stared uneasily at Artemis's Invitation. He pointed to it. "I would put that back on."

"Why?" Artemis asked, following the advice.

"This technology is experimental," said Ben. "It comes with a lot of disadvantages. One of which is, well, you don't want to know what happens to you when you're not touching the thing."

"Like what?"

"Dude," Finn said, "what part of 'you don't want to know' do you not understand?"

"I want to know everything," Artemis replied. "How do they work?"

"I can't really explain that," Ben said honestly.

"Then who invented them?"

"The Chief," Ben replied.

Artemis noticed most of them begin to squirm uneasily. "Who's the Chief?" He asked.

"Chief-in-Command Bob," Ben replied. "All you need to know about him is that he's the boss, and you won't like it when he's angry." Ben said this in an exasperated tone, as if he had said this a million times and one. "Anyway, he'll answer any questions you might have." _More like have me answer them_, Ben thought. "But he'll do that later. Now, I have to show you around. I'll start by introducing you to everyone." He pointed to Harry Potter and Tally Youngblood. "Harry and Tally you've already met." Then a boy with a white hat covering all but his face, "Finn the Human, the only in his universe," a fifteen year-old boy with black hair and blue eyes, "Danny Fenton, AKA Danny Phantom," a girl with black, curly hair and a soft expression, "Carly Shea," a red-headed boy with a lab coat, "Dexter, boy genius, you two might get along," another boy with black hair and blue eyes, "Percy Jackson, demigod," a Mexican with black hair and an orange jacket, "and Rex Salazar. There are a few more, but they're not here today. There's some staff that works here…."

"Stay away from Racist Randy," Harry warned.

"Definitely," Ben agreed. "I mean, we don't call him that for nothing." He got up. "Now, come on. Let me show you around."

"We're in the Multi-Main Club Headquarters right now, located in a pocket dimension. You can look around all you want, and you'll find that there's no exit. Not even in the ventilation system. Trust me."

"Are you a Benjamin or a Benedict?" Artemis asked innocently. "Or, perhaps, Benson?"

"Benjamin," Ben answered.

"Well, Benjamin, I couldn't help but think that it would be more logical to have you answer all questions I have about this organization, and _then_ proceed with the tour?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Ben replied with a wave of his hand.

"No," Artemis pressed. "I want to have my questions answered now. Where's Butler?"

_What a brat_, Ben thought. He waved his hand again, but this time, when his hand fell, Artemis's questions left him. He no longer wanted to bother Ben, and he was very interested in taking the tour.

Ben smiled at his lack of questions. "This place is built like a school. There's a gym, a cafeteria, a computer room…"

The tour didn't take very long. There wasn't much to show.

"Finally," Ben said, "there's that room." He pointed to a room labeled the "Outlet Room". "Never go in there. Now, any questions?"

And just like that, Artemis's curiosity returned. "What did you do?" He snapped.

"I momentarily removed your concern," Ben replied.

"But how?" Artemis asked. Ben pulled his invitation from under his shirt. Artemis stared at it as if he held the secret to the universe. He probably did. "Ben, what exactly do these Invitations do?"

"The longer you're here, the more you learn," Ben said with a smirk.

Artemis got the oddest feeling from that. Was he trying to trick him? Regardless, he asked, "When we first met, you instructed me not to tell anyone that I had been invited to the MMC. Why's that?"

"It's called the Multi- _Main_ Club," Ben answered as if that explained everything. "If any of the minor characters knew, they'd get jealous."

"Jealous?" Artemis raised an eyebrow. "That's ridiculous. Why not just let the whole universe, or at least a single planet, access to this place, and put a tight security system protect each Invitation?"

"Yeah, but that's a lot of work."

"Isn't creating an advanced piece of technology for one person from several different universes to come together and fool around also a lot of work? And for what?"

Ben was clearly getting annoyed. "Listen, I didn't make the rules, okay? I don't know everything."

Artemis looked Ben straight in the eye. Either he was a very good liar, or he was telling the truth. If it was the latter, he was simply a playful teen who disliked pressure and looking into things. If it was the prior, however, he could be very dangerous. He decided he would not to let his guard down.

"As I was saying before, where's Butler? And the rest of my universe, for that matter?"

"When people go to the MMC through the Invitations," Ben answered, obviously content with the subject change, "time freezes for them. They don't age, and the needs to eat and drink leave them. When they're done visiting the MMC, they teleport back to their universe, returning less than a second after they left."

"You can time travel with them as well?" Artemis asked.

"Technically speaking."

"One last question–for now. Why is there a cafeteria if we don't need to eat?"

Ben smiled. "It's just a place to talk. The food counter is basically a decoration. There's no food there."

Artemis smiled kindly, but he thought, _I'm going to have to find my own answers_.

Ben's Invitation suddenly pinged. "I got to go," he said. "The chief wants to see me; I'll meet you back at the cafeteria." He touched his Invitation and was gone.

"Sup," said Finn. He was sitting on a table, resting his hands on either side of him.

Artemis resisted the urge to sneer at the boy. He was so whimsical. "Benjamin had to report back to Commander-in-Chief Bob, as it should be said. Chief-in-Command is bad grammar."

"But Chief-in-Command's what everyone calls him," Finn said. "In fact, I think he prefers to be called that."

"Why would that be?"

"I dunno. He just does."

"It's 'I _don't_ know'," Artemis corrected. "'_Dunno'_ isn't a word."

"Whatever," Finn responded. He rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically as he said it.

Artemis studied the boy in front of him. Slouched, shoulders hunched forward, arms open. His expression spoke insults. If anything, he was a typical teenager: an idiot with an attitude. Artemis knew he wasn't going to like him.

"What?" Finn asked.

"Nothing," Artemis said, redirecting his gaze to Harry, who was sitting at an actual seat at the same table. The young wizard was about his own age. His jeans were tattered, his shirt was baggy and loose, and his trainers were in ruins. Artemis had never actually read the Harry Potter series. He wasn't much of a fan of fiction, save the occasional romance novel. He was about to begin a conversation with the boy, when Finn said:

"So now you're just staring at people?"

Artemis narrowed his eyes at the boy. "Is there a reason you dislike me so much?" He asked, irritated.

Finn shrugged. "I just find you a very dislikeable person," he replied a bit too honestly.

"Do you?" The Irishman was beginning to get angry.

"Well, yeah. I mean, you're such a snob! Correcting everyone's grammar? Calling Ben _Benjamin_? I mean, jeez, you're serious. Can't you have fun?

"I prefer to keep my relations with others professional."

"Why, dude? How can you even make friends like that?"

Artemis knew what this boy was implying. He was about to say a snide remark, but Harry interrupted him.

"So, how do you like MMC so far?" He said hurriedly.

"The club is fine," Artemis answered, his intelligent side regaining control. "I just find it a bit odd that we can't tell any of our friends or family about this."

"I felt kind of guilty, too," Finn was saying, near argument mostly forgotten. "But it's for good measure. Last time someone blabbed it was Philip J. Fry. Futurama was cancelled faster than he could say, 'JK!'"

Artemis narrowed his eyes. "Cancelled?"

"Well, yeah," Finn said. "You break the rules, you get justice."

"Ben said it was simply to keep others from getting jealous."

"Well, there's a whole _universe_, Arty. Chief's got to put a stop to that."

Artemis winced as the boy used his nickname. "What was it like for him to get cancelled?"

"Dunno. He was banned from the club forever. I mean, Futurama's back, but Fry doesn't remember anything."

"And Bob was the one who did this?"

"Yup."

Artemis frowned. This club was getting more and more suspicious by the minute.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Ben asked as he materialized in front of Chief-in-Command Bob.

The thin man nodded, face masked by shadow. He sat on the far end of a conference table. "Do you remember what I had said two years ago?" He asked.

Ben shrugged. "A lot of stuff happened two years ago."

"I had said," Bob explained, "that I had plans for you two."

"Did you?" Ben asked innocently.

"Yes," Bob said. "From now on, I want you and Artemis to spend most of your time together."

"Can I ask why?" Ben asked.

The Chief frowned. Ben was beginning to get defiant. He would have to remedy that soon.

"Do you really think Artemis would make any friends here by himself?" Bob asked.

It was Ben's turn to frown. "What about Dexter? And EP, for that matter?"

Bob shook his head. "Dexter and Artemis are two different types of geniuses." He chuckled. "And I meant living friends, Benjamin."

The young hero narrowed his eyes. "So… you want me to be his buddy?"

"Ben, you're one of the friendliest and social people out there. This club is a community. I'm trying to make his stay here easier. And anyway," Bob leaned back in his chair, "if anyone can relate to this anti-social prick, it's you."

Ben winced. He was never a big fan of curse words, but the new guy didn't deserve to be called that. _That's Bob_, Ben thought. _All about keeping his image and speaking all fancy-like until he realizes I can't say squat about him_.

Bob noticed Ben's discomfort. "Didn't you read the Artemis Fowl books like I told you to?" He asked.

"Yeah," Ben replied, "But still."

"'But still', what?" Bob asked, obviously displeased with the young man's attitude.

In response, Ben rolled his eyes in obvious annoyance. That was the last straw.

"Ben, spend the next three weeks in the Labyrinth. Alone."

Ben snarled, but said nothing. Oh, how he hated this man. Three weeks should have been a lot of time, but a sense of time was one of the many things Bob stole from Ben.

But then again, he should be thankful. His punishment could've been a lot worse. There were times when he liked to pretend that the old man was getting soft, but Ben was smart, and would never let his guard down.

He closed his fingers around his Invitation and pictured the Labyrinth. The last thing he saw was Chief-in-Command Bob staring at him from the shadows, suspicious and safe. _Never_, he vowed, and then was gone.

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Criticism welcome.


End file.
